Claimed Models
Please use heading three, write your user name down, and then list all your characters/models. Please note you can only reserve up to ten models within a span of two months - any more than that without using them, and they'll be given up. Sign Up Catty *Anastasia Logvinova - Bianca Manuel *Megan Young - Veronica Ibarra *Pia Wurtzbach - Vanessa Ibarra *Stefanie Scott - Catalina Restrepo *Alexandra Daddario - Júlia Ferrer *Bae Su-Ji (Suzy; missA) - Feliciana Ramirez *Finn Harries - Antonio Castro *Alvaro Soler - Jaune Montecillo *Vlada Roslyakova - (reserved, future Bianca) *Scarlett Johansson - (reserved, farther future Bianca) *Keira Knightley - (reserved, future Serena) *Taylor Swift - (reserved, future Catalina) *Teresa Palmer - (reserved) *Nina Dobrev - (reserved) Jaye *Blake Lively (Kamila Velez) *Emaraude Toubia (Alanys Martínez) *Zayn Malik (Jasiel Castellanos) *Min Yoongi (Alfie Lytton-Cobbold) *Matthew Daddario (Jakob Visser) *Barbara Palvin (Valeria Arjona) *Katie McGrath (Reserved) *Naya Rivera (Reserved) *Melina Martin (Reserved) *Bianca Santos (Reserved) *Felicity Jones (Reserved) Lilly Mara-Hjort Sorensen Students * Lena Meyer-Landrut (Emiliana Castellanos) * Pyper America Smith/Frida Gustavsson (future) (Chiara Manuel) * Francesca Michielin (Reserved) * Josefine Frida Pettersen (Reserved) Adults * Kate Mara (Bree Cavanaugh) * Mans Zelmerlow (Asbjørn Åkerman) * Emmelie de Forest (Anthea Metaxas) * Debrah Scarlett (Catalina Aleksandrov) * Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Ingrid Kjeldsen) * Sidse Babett Knudsen (Rosaline Vestergaard-Moreno) Queen Oli *Byun Baek-Hyun - Teddy Byun *Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene) - Erin Bae *Kim Jong-In (Kai) - Kingston Lytton-Cobbold *Oh Se-Hun - Mason Ryu *Kim Tae-Yeon - Maiara Ferreira *Krystal Jung - Kara Jung *Kim Ye-Rim (Yeri) - Hannah Kim *Shay Mitchell - Estella DeRose *Jack Falahee - Dante DeRose *Holland Roden - Sara Álvarez-Bastos *Colton Haynes *Zendaya *Andrew Garfield *Josh Hutcherson *Taylor Lautner *Jennifer Lawrence okay so obviously I won't use all of these immediately/at all, so the models listed below have been sandboxed and are being regarded as interests in using, thank you~! (ft these are mostly my kpop models as I'd want to focus on making some non-Korean chars first xD) *Choi Si-Won *Lee Dong-Hae *Kim Hyo-Yeon *Jackson Wang *Kang Seul-Gi *Shin Hye-Jeong *Park Jin-Young (Junior) *Jeon Won-Woo *Lee Tae-Yong Queen Brocky *Kim Jong-Dae (Chen) *Mark Tuan *Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho) *Simon Park *Choi Min-Ho *Cha Hak-Yeon (N) *Kwon Yu-Ri *Im Jae-Bum (JB) *Lee Chan (Dino) *Choi Jin-Ri (Sulli) *Kim Min-Gyu *Jang Woo-Young *Kang Min-Hyuk *Mark Lee *Sota Fukushi Carn *Sean Paul - Roderigo Angeli *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Alejandro Guerrero *Cody Christian - José Ortiz Omnia *Brighton Sharbino | Ashley Benson (future) — Denaesse Korideuce *Emily Rudd — Pyrrha Kjeldsen-Juárez *Kristina Romanova — Viorica Kurzmann *Astrid Bergès-Frisbey — Danièle Voclain *Scarlett Leithold — Clélia Cotterill *Jeremy Irvine — Makar Vicario *Miranda Kerr — Reserved *India Eisley | Victoria Justice (future) — Reserved *Julia Barretto — Reserved *Nam Ji-hyun (4minute) — Reserved *Josephine Skriver — Reserved *Rosie Tupper — Reserved *Hailee Steinfeld — Reserved *Adelaide Kane — Reserved *Lindsay Hansen — Reserved *Bridget Satterlee — Reserved *Bella Thorne — Reserved *Rhian Ramos — Reserved Livi *Hwang Eun-Bi (SinB, G-Friend) / Jessica Jung - ??? *Nathan Sykes - Ulrich Baumeister *Jun Matsumoto - Yasuyuki Uchiha lmao ignore that and my naruto feels Category:OOC